The present invention relates to a gear testing setup for supporting a gear relative to a pinion in desired degrees of freedom utilizing a rigid frame structure and hydrostatic supports for the structure, together with built in servocontroller actuators.
Various standard gear testers for testing sets of gears have been advanced but they are difficult to precisely control and cannot simulate actual conditions easily. Further, obtaining a very rigid test apparatus is desirable and in the prior art the tables were merely made more massive to accomplish that end.